Panty and Stocking with Soul and Maka?
by Pen Storysky
Summary: Scanty and Kneesocs are at it again, but this time they join forces with Medusa and Uses the DWMA to finally beat the two fallen angles, would they finally have their way?
1. Chapter 1

A sounded soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body

Its a dark night on the streets of Death City, and the moon smiles high in the night, waiting for the blood of the mortal to be spilled on the walls. A Black cat with a witches hat is sleeping on the window, and a boy with white hair sleeps ever so soundly that it could out sound a alarm (honestly, that ruin the scary mood).

In the next room, a young female studies on her homework with earphones on so she could ignore her roommate snoring "it's already late," she said "at least I finished." A bright light eminated from the Girl's mirror, she quickly took her headphones off and stand on, the light faded and Lord Shinigami appear behind the glass "what is your request mi lord" Said Maka.

"Maka," said Shinigami "I understand that I am the founfer of the DWMA, But is better if you should just Call me by my name"

"sorry sir, I was reading a interestring medieval novel before doing my homework," Explain Maka "Continue please"

"Right" Shinigami shows his hands and put them together " Is about a Mission to reap the souls of two wicthes, found in a city far away. So I Ask You and Soul to accept so you can join along with My son Kid and His partners Liz and Patti"

"How did you found out about these withces?" Ask Maka " I thought witches suppose to hide their souls from the public"

"That may be true," Said Sihingami "to be honest, Even I can't locate their exact location, but the mission is actually a anonymous request from a unknown source" He pulled out a scrap piece of paper and said " the message also mention about sending our best students to do the job"

Maka seemed doubtful about this anonymous request, she would though that it could be a set up by Medusa. so she ask "Could the note have any detailes about the witches?"

"Why yes it does" Shinigami pulled out a picture out of tin air and showed it to Maka "this could help you easily identify your target"

"well, I guess is helpful" Maka said " but I still don't know if I should accept this mission"

"are you saying you are going to refuse?" Ask Shinigami as he tilt his head

" No, I will accept it" Maka Gladly answered "Just tell me when and where"

"Tomorrow you'll come to the school to receive the Details" Said Shinigami "Then you will go on your joint operation with Kid, Good bye" In Shinigami's office, where the inside looked like the desert. He made the Image in the mirror disappear and shows it's refexion. His mask cover's his expression, but he seemed doubtful, wondering why the note appear in his front house that requested the Mission that lead to...

Daten City

In The Middle of the night, lightening strikes on the church, Inside of the bulding smoke can be seen, as a weird green dog thing is twitching, burning on the floor, A Tall African-American Priest with a serious expression and a seriously Big Afro, stand over the abomination pet that spit out a Message that said "Ally" and also in the back of the note it also said "Madness" The man was surprise, and convince that His "Angels" Are Going to face Madness, but with a help of an unknown ally said Garderbelt. He pulled a rope on his right and open a trap door on the ceiling.

Two girls fell from the door covered in sheets, one is a blonde who recently had buissnes with her 'guest',

"see yaa, bring a friend" she is always willing and sometimes a bad girl.

"geez," said the other girl, she is completely different by looks from the blond one. She has long black hair with pink highlights and caries a Frankenstein looking cat "that is the second guy this month, ever think about why we are still hunting ghost in the first-place"

"so we could go back to heaven"

"what about why we are in earth in the first place"

"i dunno"

"Take a frinking guess you %^*%)"

"Girls" said Gartabelt "you have to stay focus, right now you shall expect a help from some unknown ally"

"good, they do the ghost hunting for us," said Panty "I still need to complete my 1000 manhunt"

"and I want to taste all of the international sweets in a sugar convention tomorrow" said Stocking "so why did you wake us up?"

"Tomorrow you shall hunt for this Enemy that is based on "madness""

"Madness?" said Stocking "by angry madness or crazy madness"

"crazy, very crazy, Insane even" said Garterbelt "so now you shall prepare you weapons and stay vigilant on your patrol"

"I thing the last guy I was doing it with him died in a Insane prision" said the Blond one

"is not a ghost" said Garterbelt.

"EHH?" said the two Angels.

"So get some sleep and be prepared"

the Priest went back to his room, the two girls are both Irritated and surprise, they decided to sruged it off and went back upstairs to their beds.

But little did they know that outside their windows, a snake was slidering around the edge, it fell down and soon transformed into a hooded witch "perfect"

"Medusa" said a girl in a form of a frog "whats the Idea for just spying on these humans"

"if you payed attention, these are Fallen angles" said Medusa "those two Demons were wise on coming for us for them, I cant wait for the students to arrive"

the light in the window turned off, and the two witches Disappear.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Warning, since this is my first crossover you may expect slight off character issue

And I fix the typo on Angels

The sounded soul dwells within a sounded mind, and a sounded body

Soul and Maka rode on a motorcycle on a highway on the middle of nowhere, they prepared their mission before they left death city in three assignments

Plan on offensive strategies against not one but two witches, plenty of backup plans in case the first one fail.

Find a hotel room in the designated area to plan on next attack after rendezvous with kid and his partners

assign Black*Star and Tsubaki as substitutes in case [Maka and Soul] or [Kid, Liz and Patti] are unable to continue on with the mission

Kid was already in Daten city 5 hours early, he let a note at the Mansion that said, "Father, I decided to get an early start so I could know my surroundings and gather the information or our target" but for the real reason...

Daten city

"Uh Kid, shouldn't we look for the two witches, or at least look for a place to stay" said Liz

"This monument" said Kid pointing out the two oddly shaped building "it's...it's...perfectly symmetrical,"

! LIZ PUNCH!

"Will you just give is a rest with the symmetric Bull %^*$"

"Was that really necessary?" said Kid face down on the ground, he pick himself up and continue "anyways, the reason I am here is to gather information, what better way to ask the mayor in this town for about the witches"

"Yeah Right, I say we go for a Hotel first, Right Patti"

"Sis!" said Patti "they are selling stuffed giraffe on special, let's go get one!"

"Not now" said Liz "we are supposed to do our mission" Liz grab kid by... huh he is gone. Liz looked down and saw a note and it said "gone inside"

Liz was already irritated, so she grabs her sister by... She is gone too, looking down again and the message is scribbled on the ground instead of a piece of paper, saying "gone breaking necks" what does that even means. Both Kid and Her sister Patti left on their separate ways. In a nutshell, Liz just got abandon

"JUST HOW MUST MORE WORST CAN IT GET!" Liz screamed at the skies.

"heya, missy" said a low, male voice, Liz turned around and see a muscle bound Giant covered in a trench coat "do you want to see my 'material'" the man was unbuttoning and ready for a flash.

Liz was about to freak in disgust, she Ran away like a mouse would run from a hungry cat "Patti! Take Me with you!"

, "wait... aw man, there goes another one, is it so hard to sell the My Material Makeup?" said the makeup salesman.

Somewhere else in the city.

Panty and Stocking are driving along streets with their 'friend' Brief and their 'pet' Chuck. "Man, this is so lame" said Panty "I swear, the old man just lost it"

"What do you mean?"

"The old %$$ send us on a mission to hunt down some ass%$# that aren't even ghost"

"P-P-Panty" said Brief "you're just having a bad day"

"And why did we bring geek boy with us?"

"Well, I don't know him that much" said Panty "so I guess that should make Him an Unknown Ally"

"He doesn't even have the Balls to kill someone" said the violet haired angle "he is mostly use for Comic relief"

"Now that's cold"

"Well I say he is an unknown ally," said Panty "is not like the real deal is just going to pop out of nowhere" as the See-Through* turned left passing a red light, a pedestrian got hit by the pink hummer, Panty hit the Emergency breaks and screamed in anger "what the #%$"

"Aeeei" Brief flew out of the hummer, he forgot to put on his seatbelts*.

"Let's go help him"

"Panty, since when did you suddenly cared about the people you hit by a car?"

"Since I realize that he is my next target of my list of thousands"

"Good grief"

Panty jumped out the hummer and got to see on who she hit, it was a man between the age 18 and 21, wearing a black hood jacket and dark blue jeans, the face could not be described because he was faced down with the hood on, Panty lifted his head and got a good looked at his face "well, you are alive, and cute" Panty who looked like she won the lottery was about to grab him by the hand and drag him to a hotel. But something stopped her, a familiar smell rose around the downed man. To Panty, The smell is too much for her to handle "Gah, what is that smell"

"Wait a minute" said stocking "I know that smell anywhere",

The downed man rose to his knees and his front is all covered in chocolate "Great, Just great," said the man "I work so hard on making this cake" he stood up with a thin square tray with a mashed up cake.

"Well, at least I Hit you for your own good; now let's say we go fo-"

"MY OWN GOOD!" said the man "this cake was my only chance of getting a job!"

"It would have been bad Anyway"

"Why you..." the two individuals began arguing "you have no Taste you w#^%!"

"Just look at yourself, a cute man making cake? You must be a homo"

"First of, just because I like Baking doesn't make me gay, second, a blonde with a pink car? Really? That makes obvious sense to most people"

"What?"

"You are a drag queen celebrity wannabe" said the man "now that I think about it, aren't you the lady who drop out of the big time because of that porn Video"

"Shut up, You Cake would be F#%&#ng disgusting anyway"

"Wait" Stocking stop the argument. she got out of the See-Through and took a few steps between Panty and the man Covered in cake "I'll be the judge of that" Stocking pointed out her index finger and got a bit covered with what's left of the cake from the tray.

"Um, Miss?"

Stoking then licked her finger clean of the ruined sweet, her eyes widen, and then she looked at her older sister "Panty... YOU IDIOT!"

She hit her so hard in the forehead, smoke started coming out "why did you do that for!"

"This is why I should drive next time, you have to be stupid enough to hid a baker with a perfectly amazing cake"

"P-perfect?"

"For This Point On I'll drive for the entire mission"

"Oh boo hoo, let's all cry for the poor useless piece of!#$"

"H-Hey, That's just crude!"

"Come on, I'll will drive you to the sweets festival" said Stocking "I'll make you made a carrier" Stocking drag the man by his hand to the Hummer and Drove off, leaving Panty and Chuck Behind.

"FINE, go help him be the next muffin man! see if I care!" Panty gave a strong soccer punt and kicked chuck, who was humping on the already ruined cake, across the city

"Chuck Chuck, Chuuuuuuuck (oh my goooooood)"

Outside the city limits of Daten city.

Soul and Maka made a quick stop for gas. As Soul filled the tank, his partner was going through her bag "Daten... Daten…."

"Maka, what are you doing?"

"Aha, found it" Maka pulled out an old postcard with an Image of their destination "Mom was here before"

"Really, you mean she fought those witches before"

"No... there was never any witches at the time, at least none that I heard off" She flipped the postcard and showed a message that said "home of the Angels"

"Want to get a snack before we leave"

"Sure"

Soul got inside of the gas station mini mart and grabs a few treats for the road, as he got by the counter, a woman with angular glasses and a pony tail bummed into each other "oh, excuse me"

"Sorry" Soul Apologizes to the woman. He checkout then leaves.

Inside the Minimart, the Woman's Human skin quickly turned to the crimson red, she smiled mischievously and made call on her demonic cell phone "Sister, the Device had been placed"

"Perfect, now we just have to wait till they get to that Bitchy Angel"

"Are you sure we should thrust that witch Medusa?"

"She said she could use the soul of an Angel for her experiments"

"That is good; those Angels broke too many rules"

"And we just need to make a new stone, and I know just the place to make our experiments of ghost…..well She recommended that place"

Back on the road, Soul and Maka began disusing "Maka, is there a REAL reason why we gone on this mission"

"Remember the last 'witch' soul you ate, "

"All too well" he wanted to blackout that memory.

"Well, I figured if we go against the witches first, then we can just worry of the kinshin eggs later"

"But you looked uneasy, you been like that since we left"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"So uncool Maka"

"But….. Something doesn't feel quite right" Maka knows that witches aren't as reckless to use their powers; their actions would expose them like prey in a lion's den. She looked up the sky, wondering if accepting this mission could be worth it.

Daten City: mayor's office.

Kid waited out in the hallway near the office door, he would suspect that the mayor could be an odd one "excuse me sir, the mayor can see you now"

"Thanks"

"Good Afternoon, do make yourself comfortable, it's going to be a long discussion

Too be continue.


End file.
